The purpose of the proposal is to establish an on-going academic base for a quality geriatric medicine program at the University of California, Davis. The educational component will build on a strong research emphasis directed toward faculty and students. On-going institutional support for the program will be maintained by the establishment of a Geriatric Research and Training Unit. The development plan for the Geriatric Education Program has seven major components: stimulation of geriatric research by students and faculty; educational programs for medical students in both the preclinical and clinical levels; geriatric training for residents and fellows; geriatric training for nurse practitioners, physicians assistants; educational programs for undergraduates and graduate students; continuing medical education programs for community physicians; and faculty development.